Obsessão Assassina
by Lally Y K
Summary: Pessoas morrem misteriosamente. Ela sabe quem é o assassino. No entanto, sua vida foi salva pela sua obsessão. M por insinuações e ações de violência COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

**Obsessão Assassina**

Prólogo

A jovem levantou-se da cama no meio da madrugada. Não conseguia dormir, e não sabia o que estava causando tamanha insônia. Calçou os chinelos e pisou no macio tapete róseo, ao lado da cama. Não demorou a chegar até a porta, esquecendo-se de vestir o robe.

Desceu as escadas com pressa, o coração batendo acelerado sob o fino tecido da camisola branca, e os longos cachos castanhos tocando-lhe as costas e os ombros nus.

Por fim, tropeçou no último degrau, caindo com um baque surdo sobre o chão de madeira bem encerada. Um filete de sangue escorreu por seus lábios rubros, fazendo-os ainda mais vermelhos. Os olhos claros brilharam com a réstia de luar que entrava pela janela, antes de ser coberto por uma nuvem cinzenta, deixando-a no mais escuro breu.

Tentou tatear à procura de uma vela fácil, porém conseguiu apenas pisar em falso em mais um degrau, dessa vez tendo a impressão de que sua cabeça rachara ao meio, em contato com a quina de uma escrivaninha. Um líquido quente escorreu pela bochecha pálida.

A nuvem finalmente se dissipou, fazendo novamente com que a febril luz do luar diferenciasse os contornos à volta da moça. Ela alcançou a cozinha, em passos rápidos, sentindo o gosto amargo do sangue dentro de sua boca.

Acendeu uma vela, e apanhou um copo de barro. Encheu-o com a água de uma jarra sobre a mesa, e sorveu o líquido em longos goles. Vez por outra, a água escorria pelos cantos de sua boca, misturada ao sangue, manchando a imaculada camisola de vermelho.

Suas mãos tremiam. Logo, o copo espatifara-se ao chão.

A jovem, varrida pelo medo que a noite lhe trazia, encolheu-se e voltou o mais rápido que pôde até o pé da escada. Fechando os olhos por impulso, subiu os degraus às cegas, tropeçando na maioria deles. No último, deixou-se cair, desta vez cuspindo sangue pelo carpete.

Engatinhou desajeitada até a porta de seu aposento, sentindo que algo a perseguia. Uma sensação de medo apossando-se de cada centímetro de sua pele alva. A cada segundo, via-se a olhar por cima dos ombros, à espera do predador que a atacaria a qualquer instante.

Jamais vira predador algum.

Alcançou a segurança de sua cama, ofegante, e tocou a superfície da mesma com os dedos finos e trêmulos. Estava molhada.

Aproximou, temerosa, a mão úmida do rosto. O aroma que sentiu não lhe era estranho, metálico e adocicado. _Sangue._

Os lençóis brancos estavam negros de sangue, observou ela, assim que encontrou uma vela e a acendeu. Porém não era seu sangue.

O cheiro enjoativo de morte invadia cada vez mais seus pensamentos, não a deixando pensar em mais nada, a não ser no motivo pelo qual havia todo aquele sangue em sua cama.

A resposta veio a seguir, quando notou um amontoado de pêlos outrora alaranjados, próximo ao seu travesseiro. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se. Era o gato que sua mãe lhe dera antes de morrer.

Algo caiu sobre ela. Um vulto de vestes negras, que estava dependurado no dossel de sua cama. A jovem debateu-se e tentou gritar, mas o ser que a atacara tampou seu nariz e boca com uma das mãos. Ela tentou defender-se, mas suas forças eram insignificantes contra as de seu atacante, que era consideravelmente mais forte e mais corpulento que a jovem.

Numa última tentativa, lutando para respirar, ela mordeu os dedos que tampavam sua boca, e por um momento o atacante a soltou. Ela tentou escapar, mas ele agarrou-a pela camisola, rasgando-a. Os contornos joviais tornaram-se visíveis, e a moça viu os olhos dourados de seu atacante brilharem satisfeitos. Ela tentou soltar um grito desesperado, mas por seu descuido, os dedos envoltos na luva negra novamente tornaram sua respiração impossível.

Sentia que não iria agüentar muito mais tempo. Seus gritos não passavam de sussurros, e não tinha forças para sequer tocar seu atacante. Ela sentiu um puxão em seus cabelos castanhos, e em seguida sua cabeça estava pendurada pelos fios, que se enroscavam nos dedos dele, agora descobertos pela luva negra.

Seu corpo estava solto, como o de uma boneca de pano. Sua visão embaçara-se, e ela sentia os últimos fiapos de vida se esvaindo. Quando novamente os dedos descobriram seus lábios e ela pôde sorver o ar, ofegante.

Antes que recuperasse o fôlego, o homem que a atacava tirou a máscara igualmente negra, e fitou os olhos castanhos dela. As batidas de seu coração se restabilizavam, e a visão tornava-se cada vez menos turva. Fez a cabeça afundar um pouco no travesseiro, quando o rosto dele aproximava-se do seu. Os olhos dourados e brilhantes cada vez mais próximos dos seus.

Num movimento desesperado, o homem uniu seus lábios aos dela, deixando cair seus longos cabelos sobre o corpo delicado. O gosto adocicado que ela sentia a fez ficar fora de si. Deixou que seu atacante provasse de seus lábios, não o temendo mais. Os braços passaram por volta de seu pescoço, enquanto ele acariciava devagar a nuca encaracolada dela.

Afastando-se, ele olhou pela última vez o castanho dos olhos da moça, brilhantes de vida. Um filete de sangue ainda escorria por sua bochecha.

Aproximou-se mais uma vez, e somente encostou-se aos lábios dela.

No momento seguinte, ela sentiu algo frio cortando sua pele. O dono dos olhos dourados enterrara uma adaga em seu estômago, retirando-a após ter ido o mais fundo possível. Mais uma vez, a jovem sentia-se incapaz de produzir qualquer som ou mover-se.

Ele se levantou, e lambeu prazeroso a adaga ensangüentada. Lançando um último olhar à figura da linda moça, agora estirada sem vida em sua cama, pulou pela janela aberta.

Pelo canto do olho dela, escorreu uma única lágrima, o último sinal de vida que possuíra.

**oooooooo**

Dias depois, a jovem viúva fora dada como desaparecida. Não foram encontrados sequer registros ou simples pistas do que poderia ter acontecido com ela.

Quando os investigadores exploraram seu quarto, não havia uma única gota de sangue para comprovar que fora morta, portanto, imaginou-se que ela fugiu desesperada depois de saber que o marido havia morrido.

Em uma outra casa, na moradia do governante local, várias jovens sentavam-se em círculo conversando preocupadas. No centro desta, a moça mais nova permanecia em pé. O kimono azulado caía-lhe pelos ombros, deixando partes da pele branca à mostra. Os cabelos negros como a noite emolduravam seu belo rosto, ligeiramente corado. Ela retorcia os dedos das mãos, como que temendo algo.

"Já disse a você, filha" Uma voz de homem prorrompeu pelo aposento fracamente iluminado. "Aquela moça fugiu, não há porque temer" Disse, passando os dedos grossos pelo bigode.

A jovem sentou-se de frente para as muitas amigas, e suspirou aliviada. Logo em seguida, já estavam absortas em qualquer outro assunto agradável.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seria comemorado o aniversário de Kagome, a jovem que se sentava em frente às outras. Iria completar quinze anos, idade com a qual sua mãe já estava casada, e a esperando.

Junto com os primeiros raios de luz prateada da lua, chegaram também alguns convidados para a comemoração. Não eram muitos, a pedido de Kagome. Mesmo sendo filha de um governador, ela nunca teve muitos amigos para compartilhar festas e grandes comemorações, o que estava na moda na época. Podia-se chamar mais de reunião, com apenas as pessoas próximas à jovem.

Sua melhor amiga, Sango, já com dezesseis anos, iria dormir em sua casa logo após todos os convidados se retirarem. Ela já estava pronta, ao lado da anfitriã, quando os convidados começaram a chegar.

Usava um kimono róseo com alguns bordados em branco, feito por sua mãe antes de morrer, contou ela.

Foi servido um jantar para todos, e Kagome estava sempre muito sorridente.

Sua mãe permaneceu toda a reunião junto com o filho mais novo, Souta, que costumava ficar entediado nesse tipo de coisa. Ele dizia que não havia nada mais chato nesse mundo do que ter de ficar em um mesmo aposento com várias garotas falando sobre garotos. A mãe sorria, ao pensar que um dia Souta teria sua namorada, e não pensaria mais essas coisas.

Logo, todos se retiraram, mas Sango permaneceu e ajudou Kagome e seus pais com os preparativos para a noite. As duas subiram as escadas para o quarto de Kagome, e lá encontraram todos os presentes ganhos por ela.

A jovem ganhara de tudo: kimonos, pentes e até lindos prendedores de cabelo.

Depois de guardar carinhosamente cada peça e objeto, Kagome encaminhou-se para sua janela de cortinas brancas que flutuavam com a brisa, e as afastou para fitar a lua minguante. Seu rosto tornara-se pálido graças ao brilho cristalino de tal astro, e seus olhos ganharam nova luz em contato com a escura noite.

Quando virou-se para ir até a cama, Sango já havia adormecido em seu futon. Pisando devagar, sem produzir ruído algum, Kagome aproximou-se de sua cama e se deitou, puxando a colcha rósea para cima de si.

Logo havia adormecido. Um sono leve, sem sonhos, no qual ela apenas repousava em seu travesseiro. De vez em quando, despertava ao ouvir Sango virar-se no futon, os cabelos castanhos espalhando-se por toda parte. Mas esse estado não durou muito tempo, já que Kagome estava realmente cansada. Caíra no sono, finalmente.

Caminhava por uma colina, a brisa fustigava seus cabelos, e o sol corava suas bochechas. Aquela sensação morna percorria todo o seu corpo, e podia sentir o perfume das flores aos seus pés. Decidiu-se por se sentar sob uma cerejeira, sua árvore favorita. O aroma inebriante que descia de suas folhagens e pequenas flores fazia com que Kagome tivesse leves momentos de sonolência. A sombra lhe era confortável, e ela recostou-se ao tronco da árvore. Sem perceber, adormecera.

Fora acordada pelo som de trovões, que logo foram seguidos por uma forte chuva. Ela estava descalça, e ao correr colina abaixo procurando um abrigo, sentia a lama sob seus pés. O cheiro de terra molhada invadia o ar a cada instante. O som de mais um trovão fez com que a jovem soltasse uma exclamação, apavorada.

Kagome acordou assustada, em sua cama. Ofegava, e seu coração estava acelerado. Ao olhar para seu lado, não encontrou Sango adormecida. A colcha que cobria a amiga estava jogada a um lado do futon, mas não havia sinal dela no aposento. Kagome se levantou, mas não calçou os chinelos. Acendeu a única vela que havia no quarto, e o deixou, ainda preocupada.

Talvez Sango tivesse apenas descido para tomar um copo de água, mas se assim fosse, estaria ouvindo a amiga nesse momento. A casa estava tão silenciosa como se estivesse vazia.

Desceu as escadas cuidadosamente, pois a luz da vela não lhe garantia muita visibilidade. Ao pisar em um dos últimos degraus, sentiu-o úmido. Levantou o pé, para que pudesse visualizar sua sola, e viu que pisara em um líquido negro. O mesmo líquido escorria pelos degraus seguintes, e os olhos de Kagome arderam quando ela soube de onde vinha.

O corpo de seu pai estendia-se ao pé da escada, o pescoço havia sido partido. Um grande corte abria-se em seu abdômen, de onde o sangue ainda jorrava. Ele estava pálido, e seus olhos entreabertos não mostravam as pupilas.

Os joelhos de Kagome se dobraram em desespero, e ela chamou por sua mãe, mas não houve resposta. Ela permaneceu chorando sobre o corpo do falecido pai, até que ouviu passos arrastando-se sobre os degraus acima deles. Sua mãe descia as escadas, segurando outra vela, Souta encolhido ao seu lado.

A mulher cobriu a boca com uma das mãos quando viu o marido morto, e seus olhos sequer piscavam. Deles, jorravam lágrimas continuamente.

"Oh não...." Foram as últimas palavras que ela pronunciara, antes de ajoelhar em frente ao cadáver e chorar ainda mais. Kagome passou os braços por seus joelhos, os olhos abertos e vidrados. Souta abraçou-se a ela, chorando.

As duas velas acesas que agora estavam em um dos degraus da escada, iluminavam melhor o hall de entrada da casa. E Kagome identificou algo que a aterrorizou totalmente na porta que levava à cozinha. Um braço estendia-se no chão, e o resto do corpo era oculto pela sombra que o batente da porta produzia no piso de pedra. Não foi necessário um grande esforço da mente cansada da jovem para saber que se tratava da mão de Sango, sua melhor amiga, que provavelmente jazia morta no piso da cozinha.

Encolheu-se ainda mais, abraçando o irmão com toda a força que conseguia colocar em tal ato. Sua dor era tanta, que parecia que todo o seu mundo desabaria se não tivesse a mãe e Souta. Seu pai sempre fora a figura que mais admirava dentro daquela casa, e agora estava morto, diante de seus olhos castanhos.

Havia momentaneamente fechado os olhos para tentar impedir as lágrimas de saírem, sem sucesso, quando um som a fez ficar novamente alerta. Sem dúvida alguma o assassino ainda se encontrava na casa. O som que ouvira provavelmente era o de seu descuido: esbarrara em algum vaso, partindo-o em vários pedaços no chão.

Os três permaneceram imóveis, até que viram um vulto negro saindo da cozinha a passos sorrateiros, sem produzir som algum. Pela fenda na máscara igualmente negra, Kagome encontrou um par de olhos dourados fitando-a com um certo interesse.

Ela sentiu-se mais corajosa do que de costume, e levantou-se, fitando o assassino com uma expressão de profundo desprezo tomando conta de sua face. Ele surpreendeu-se, mas não se moveu para trás, como ela pensou que faria. Apenas apalpou algo dentro das vestes, como que se assegurando de que algo permanecia lá. Kagome não podia ver seu rosto, mas sentiu que ele sorrira maliciosamente ao ver sua ação tão inconseqüente, mas ela não se importava.

Seu corpo todo tremia de raiva, como se pudesse matar o assassino de seu pai e sua amiga com as próprias mãos. O que ele fizera não tinha perdão.

A mãe tentou impedi-la, segurando seu braço com as mãos frias. Mas quando Kagome olhou-a, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ela soltou a filha.

A jovem desceu os degraus que a separava do homem e permaneceu olhando fixamente para seus olhos claros e assustadores, mas não viu quando ele apanhara uma adaga dentro de suas vestes.

Sua mãe se apressou e empurrou Kagome para o lado, fazendo a filha cair ruidosamente no chão de pedra. Tinha ainda os mesmos olhos vidrados e a face manchada de lágrimas que continuavam a cair.

"Não machuque minha filha!!" Gritou, ofegante. Os pés descalços em contato com a pedra fria.

O homem nada disse, como se fosse desprovido da capacidade de produzir sons. E, num rápido movimento da adaga, cortou a garganta da mulher a sua frente. Ela, jorrando sangue, caiu aos seus pés, sem produzir som algum.

"Mamãe!!!!" Kagome adiantou-se e rastejou até o corpo sem vida de sua mãe, o chão alagando-se de sangue. O grito agudo de Souta fez-se ouvir, e, se Kagome não estivesse demasiado chocada com o que acabara de presenciar, teria impedido o irmão de se aproximar.

Ambos estavam agora debruçados sobre o corpo, chorando compulsivamente. O vulto negro permanecia em pé, como que entediado com tal cena. Distraiu o olhar por um instante, fitando um imenso vaso que parecia ser de ouro, imaginando que não seria nada mal surrupiá-lo depois de matar as duas crianças, quando sentiu duas pequenas mãos em volta de seu pescoço.

Kagome saltara sobre ele assim que percebeu sua distração, e tentava estrangular o atacante com todas as suas forças, infelizmente insignificantes se comparadas às dele. Facilmente se livrara das mãos da jovem, atirando-a de encontro ao último degrau da escada, fazendo-a bater a cabeça e perder os sentidos por uns instantes.

Sua visão, ainda embaçada, não a impediu de levantar-se e ir mais uma vez ao encontro do homem, que agora observava hipnotizado o choro de Souta. A adaga brilhou em sua mão. Sua intenção estava clara, ele agora aproximava-se do garotinho a passos lentos, sem que o mesmo percebesse. Kagome, porém, sabia o que o atacante iria fazer.

Ela jogou-se até Souta, a fim de empurrá-lo para longe e, se fosse necessário, receber o golpe em seu lugar. Mas não houve tempo para tanto. O homem já havia enterrado sua adaga prateada na lateral do corpo do menino. O sangue negro escorria pelo pijama, enquanto ele chorava de dor. Kagome o apanhou em seus braços, tingindo sua própria roupa de vermelho.

Estava agora sozinha, toda a sua família cruelmente assassinada dentro de sua própria casa, na noite de seu aniversário. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, agora pálido, quando pensava que até sua melhor amiga não poderia mais ampará-la nesse momento. O corpo ensangüentado e sem vida de seu irmão jazia em seus braços, ela abraçando-o como se pudesse segurar a vida dentro dele.

O atacante sorrindo, satisfeito, com a cena que presenciava. A jovem abraçada ao corpo do irmão e ao seu lado os corpos de sua mãe, pai e melhor amiga. Patético, pensou ele, coçando levemente o queixo com o punho da adaga ensangüentada. Nenhuma vez naquela noite havia fitado diretamente os olhos da moça, como se os estivesse evitando.

Sentiu uma mão gélida tocar a sua, e acordou do transe momentâneo. Ela fitava-o com uma imensa dor expressa nos olhos castanhos e fundos. Como se ele tivesse acabado de tirar-lhes a luz. As lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelas bochechas brancas, e morriam na ponta de seu queixo.

"Por... quê...?" Balbuciou Kagome, contendo os soluços que a acometiam. O olhar que tanta dor expressava, passou a ganhar um novo brilho: fúria.

Ela levantou-se e ficou frente a frente com o assassino de sua família, apesar de ele ser bem mais alto. Em nenhum momento sentira-se intimidada pelo brilho da adaga prateada presa em seus dedos, ou mesmo pela luz febrilmente perversa de seus olhos dourados, vistos apenas pelas fendas da máscara negra.

Por um instante, ela pensou que vira os olhos percorrendo-a famintos. Porém tal sensação morreu, quando com um simples toque se suas mãos derrubou-a no chão de pedra. Ela rolou para o lado, antes que ele lhe desferisse um golpe da adaga, mas a mesma lhe prendera ao chão pela camisola.

Kagome puxou a peça de roupa com violência, deixando-a rasgada no ponto em que estava presa. O brilho nos olhos do atacante se intensificou ao notar a agonia da jovem, que lutava incansavelmente por sua vida. 'Inútil... Isso só a fará morrer de uma forma mais lenta e dolorosa... Pensando bem... é perfeito' Pensou ele, um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios ocultos pela mesma máscara negra. Ela o fitava ofegante, aguardando o momento em que não conseguiria mais se desvencilhar dos golpes. Já possuía um corte na lateral da cabeça, causado pela queda anterior, e o sangue escorria por seu pescoço nu.

A mão do atacante, envolta em uma luva negra como a noite, apanhou-a pelos cabelos igualmente negros e puxou-a para baixo, fazendo-a encontrar o chão novamente, e gemer de dor. Kagome ergueu as pernas no ar, e derrubou-o ruidosamente. Engatinhou desajeitada até ficar fora do alcance de seu atacante, e ergueu-se, mancando. A adaga jazia aos seus pés.

Ele levantou-se sem expressar sua fúria em seus atos, e antes que ela percebesse, apanhou a adaga e empurrou a jovem ao encontro da coluna que sustentava o teto da casa. Kagome soltou um grito de dor, abafado pelos dedos não mais envoltos em luvas. Ela mordeu-os longamente, mas suas forças e esforços pareciam insignificantes para o homem, que aproximava-se cada vez mais dela.

Finalmente os olhos castanhos e os dourados cruzaram-se, fazendo o homem cambalear por um instante, mas ainda sem permitir que a jovem se desvencilhasse. Os mesmos olhos, a mesma maneira de fitá-lo com fúria, a mesma pele branca. Era como se olhasse para uma pessoa que já conhecia, porém nunca havia visto aquela jovem senão acompanhada do pai, enquanto espionava a família. Algo nela parecia impedi-lo de acabar com sua vida.

Tentou uma reaproximação, chegando a roçar a ponta da adaga no pescoço dela, fazendo escorrer pelo mesmo um filete de sangue rubro. A luz amarelada da vela que os iluminava tornava mais difícil para que ele a matasse, mesmo que já tivesse cometido inúmeros outros assassinatos sem luz alguma. Algo naqueles olhos despertava uma sensação confusa e desafiadora no homem, fazendo-o diversas vezes encostar-lhe a adaga na pele branca, sem enterrá-la em sua carne. Desviou de seus olhos por um momento, e quando voltou a olhá-los, encontrou lágrimas.

As pequenas e frias mãos da jovem mantinham, trêmulas, a ponta da adaga em seu próprio pescoço. Ele percebeu que estava fazendo força para que a perfurasse, mas ele estava puxando a adaga para si, impedindo que a ferisse.

"Vamos... c... continue..." Murmurou ela, entre soluços. As lágrimas cada vez mais jorravam de seus olhos, molhando a arma sob seu rosto palidamente iluminado. O homem puxou a adaga para si de uma vez, libertando-a dos dedos de Kagome.

Num gesto impensado, ele removeu devagar a máscara negra de seu rosto. O baque metálico que se seguiu significou que ele havia soltado a arma, e a mesma havia caído aos seus pés.

Os cabelos prateados cobriram as costas do homem, que não parecia muito mais velho que Kagome, provavelmente tinha menos de vinte anos. O brilho tão assassino que pairava sobre os olhos dourados se desfez, e um sorriso discreto apareceu em seus lábios. Ela observava o rosto de seu atacante inexpressiva, sem notar que ele não mais a segurava contra a coluna.

Ele deu alguns passos para frente, cruzando o pouco espaço que os separavam. Ela tentou afundar-se contra a solidez da coluna, ao perceber que ele se aproximava aparentemente sem a menor intenção de matá-la, como tivera antes. O jovem posicionou uma mão encostada de cada lado do rosto de Kagome, na coluna onde ela estava fixada, e mirou-a incansavelmente. Os seus olhos encontraram e desencontraram com os castanhos dela, como se dançassem uma música silenciosa, cujos passos somente eles sabiam, inconscientemente.

O pescoço dela ainda sangrava no local onde ele quase a perfurara com a adaga, instantes antes, e seu rosto começava a ganhar uma tonalidade rósea. Novamente levado pelo instinto, ele aproximou seus lábios do pescoço da jovem, e sorveu o sangue que escorria. Uma das alças de sua camisola escorregou de seu ombro, deixando a pele branca e nua exposta àqueles olhos dourados. Quase deixara que um sorriso se formasse em seu rosto, quando sentiu os dedos frios de seu atacante recolocarem a alça sobre seu ombro aquecido. Logo, sentiu os lábios quentes dele novamente em seu pescoço, mesmo que o mesmo houvesse parado de sangrar. Kagome levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele, e o tocou. O jovem removeu os lábios do pescoço dela e recomeçou a fitá-la, como havia feito antes. A adaga reluzia aos seus pés.

Quando ela percebeu, ele já havia colocado uma das mãos em sua nuca, e a puxado para si, unindo-os em um beijo. Ela sentiu algo queimar dentro dela, a luta entre razão e paixão. Aquele homem derramara o sangue de todos que amava, mas privou-a da morte. Despiu-se de seu disfarce, como se confiasse nela de alguma forma. Mas algo chamou-a mais forte, a voz da razão. Ela era jovem, e era uma mulher. Não era de se admirar que o que aquele homem queria era se aproveitar dela, porém, não conseguia sequer acreditar em seus próprios pensamentos, quando estava envolta naquele abraço morno. Separaram-se.

Kagome abriu os olhos, mesmo que não se lembrasse de tê-los fechado, e encontrou-se sozinha. Não havia nenhum sinal de que outra pessoa senão a família estivera naquela casa, durante a noite.

Ela, então, foi escorregando pela coluna, seus joelhos dobrando-se involuntariamente. Quando atingiu o piso de pedra, sentiu uma brisa passar por seus braços nus, e ergueu-se em tempo de notar uma janela entreaberta, a cortina de seda esvoaçando ao sabor da brisa noturna.

Nota da Autora:

**Olá! Antes de atirarem pedras em mim por começar um fic sem ao menos terminar o outro, esse prólogo NÃO foi escrito por mim. Esse fanfic foi dado de presente pela autora original, Kagome-chan FOFA ou a kagome-LilyE porque ela desistiu desse fanfic e então me propus a escreve-lo. A história terá o mesmo rumo que ela planejou, já que ela será a beta reader e então, não estranhem ou dêem abuse report porque eu SEI que essa história não é totalmente minha. (Eu ajudei apenas na idéia principal). Na semana que vem terá o primeiro capítulo, totalmente escrito por mim e editado por ela. **

**Saudações,**

**Kikyou Priestess**


	2. Você me conhece

Obsessão Assassina 

**Você me conhece...**

Ela sentiu a pele colar-se à fria coluna, e deslizou por sua superfície de mármore até que estivesse em pé. A vela que trouxera consigo já não era suficiente para que enxergasse mais de um metro a sua frente, tudo encontrava-se envolto no breu da madrugada. Sentiu o gosto de seu sangue nos lábios, e tocou-os com a ponta dos dedos.

Não via nada além se escuridão, e isso a apavorava. Seja lá quem havia assassinado sua família, viria busca-la mais cedo ou mais tarde. Tinha plena consciência de que vira demais para ter a vida poupada.

Mais rápido do que poderia perceber, uma mão cobriu seus lábios violentamente, e seus dois braços foram puxados para trás do corpo, de modo que não pudesse mover-se. Não tentou lutar.

Sentiu uma respiração quente contra seu pescoço e logo a pressão contra seus braços diminuiu, sendo capaz de colocar os membros doloridos em uma posição mais confortável. A mão deslizou de seu rosto para os braços, logo chegando ao ventre e acariciando-o suavemente, quase numa carícia gentil. Respirou fundo, tentando encontrar a sua voz. Quando sentiu que suas cordas vocais tinham alguma força, começou:

- O que está fazendo aqui novamente? – Ela sussurrou quase desesperada. O tremor de suas pernas era tão grande que seu agressor fazia cada vez mais força para mantê-la de pé.

- Sabe, garota... – A voz era rouca, baixa, cálida. Kagome tremeu novamente. – Você está fadada a um destino muito, muito triste...

- Como se você se importasse... – As lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto novamente, a dor em seu peito tornava-se insuportável. Maldito seja! – O que te importa meu destino se já destruiu o motivo da minha alegria?

- Não me importa. – Ela pode perceber que ele sorria com as palavras. Irônicas, sempre irônicas. – Apenas... Te vejo por aí.

Contestaria. Diria que ele fosse ao inferno e queimasse que não se importava. Mas uma dor intensa, forte, aguda atingiu-lhe a nuca. E desfaleceu no meio da sala.

**oooooooo**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda entorpecida pela dor na nuca e nos membros, pelos momentos da noite anterior. Colocou a mão na frente do rosto, com a luminosidade incomodando as pupilas dilatadas.

Quando se acostumou com a claridade, pôs-se sentada. Olhou ao redor, vendo-se em seu quarto e confortavelmente instalada em seu futon. Não se lembrava de ter subido as escadas depois da queda. Tampouco de ter arrumado a cama de sua amiga, agora morta.

As lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos novamente e um soluço foi abafado pela mão contra a boca. Levantou-se lentamente, procurando o apoio da parede para prosseguir. Observou em volta, vendo que os corpos de seus parentes haviam sumido, assim como a trilha de sangue.

A energia correu em suas veias e esqueceu-se até mesmo de chorar. Entrou no aposento, vendo a cama arrumada. As janelas estavam abertas, fazendo o ar circular e tornar o ambiente arejado. Correu até o quarto de seu irmão, igualmente organizado, até mais do que nos dias normais, quando ele ainda vivia.

Girou algumas vezes, atordoada. Lembrava da bagunça do local, o sangue respingado no chão... Como tudo aquilo desaparecera? Desceu as escadas, correu pela sala, jardim, cozinha... Nada. Parecia que o ambiente tinha sido minuciosamente limpo, como a mãe o fazia todas as manhãs.

Mas sua mãe não havia feito aquele serviço. Nem sabia onde estava o seu corpo. Muito menos os outros cadáveres. Franziu o cenho, tentando encontrar uma resposta. Como poderia dizer que houvera um massacre na noite anterior, sendo que não existiam provas?

Sua cabeça latejava em busca de respostas que não teria. O jeito era esperar e procurar abrigo na casa de seu tio. Não tinha mais sentido permanecer naquele local. Só lhe traria lembranças dolorosas... De um certo par âmbar de olhos.

**oooooooo**

Kagome alisou o vestido pela décima vez no dia. O enjôo de estar sendo levada para um lugar com um meio de transporte tão desconfortável não passara como ela previra nos primeiros minutos da viagem.

Era ainda madrugada quando a garota e uma pequena tropa saíram do vilarejo. E pela fresta na cortina, podia ver que o dia tinha avançado muito mais do que ela imaginava, já que as cores alaranjadas do poente se destacam no céu outrora azul celeste.

Suspirou. Estava cansada. Seu corpo aclamava por um alongamento. Sua coluna estava incrivelmente desajeitada pelas longas horas sentada e as pernas dormentes. Podia sentir os nódulos de tensão acumulada solidificarem-se em seu pescoço e ombros. Além de, é claro, a latejante dor na cabeça.

Aquela que não passara desde o dia que viu a lâmina chorar com o sangue de sua família e sua amiga. De saber que o líquido quente em suas veias fora preservado por vontade de um assassino cujos motivos ainda lhe eram desconhecidos.

Respirou fundo quando ouviu as vozes masculinas falarem algo sobre "Senhor Higurashi". Finalmente chegaria na casa do seu tio. Lembrava-se vagamente de um primo distante que seguiria os caminhos do Buda quando crescesse.

- Se ele for parecido com o pai, não haverá jeito... – Sussurrou para si mesma, rindo com as lembranças.

De repente, a carruagem parou. Puxou de leve a cortina novamente, tentando adivinhar o motivo. Um gemido colocou seus sentidos alerta. Abaixou-se lentamente, deixando-se camuflar pelos lençóis que não sabia porque lá estavam. Ignorando a dor gritante dos membros, encolheu-se o máximo que pode e quase não respirou, ouvindo agora um baque metálico que inconfundivelmente eram espadas.

- Peguem-no! Peguem-no! – O capitão gritava com a voz sofrida. Provavelmente, o agressor o havia atingido em cheio.

Logo depois, apenas o silêncio preencheu o local. Não havia luta. Não havia gemidos. Não havia respirações descompassadas, tampouco sussurros ou blasfêmias. No escuro, Kagome sentiu-se sufocada.O medo e a adrenalina circulavam em suas veias, pela sua ignorância no que tinha acontecido.

Depois de minutos que pareceram horas, um suspiro aliviado fê-se ouvir e a porta da carruagem foi aberta. Sem saber se estava em segurança ou não, Kagome comprimiu ainda mais sua respiração e os músculos, esperando que a sua fraca camuflagem fosse o suficiente para sua proteção.

- Está tudo bem, senhorita Kagome. – A voz do comandante soou como música nos ouvidos da garota. – Fomos atacados e um dos nossos foi ferido, mas nada grave. Estaremos na casa de seu tio antes o jantar.

- Que bom... – Ela murmurou, deixando um sorriso curvar os seus lábios enquanto o homem retirava os lençóis de cima de seu corpo e a colocava sentada novamente no banco.

**oooooooo**

- Como está linda! – Exclamou o avô de Kagome ao ver a garota adentrar a casa em passos desajeitados no local pela falta de alongamento dos músculos da viagem. – Deve estar exausta... Vou te servir um prato de sopa e arroz branco...

- A viagem realmente não foi fácil... – Ela disse, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares, juntando-se aos homens que a escoltaram até a grande casa de seu tio. – A estrada que pegamos era cheia de buracos e irregularidades...

- Desculpe, senhorita. – O comandante se pronunciou. – Mas com o sumiço súbito de sua família, era mais seguro pegar a estrada velha. E ainda assim fomos atacados...

- Foram? – Uma voz masculina diferente ecoou no aposento. Adentrou um jovem com trajes budistas e orbes azuis, tranqüilos e astutos. – Que jovem encantadora... – Ele sorriu e tomou a pequena mão de Kagome entre as suas, esfregando os polegares gentilmente.

- Obrigada... Deve ser o senhor Miroku... – Ela retribuiu o sorriso e, educadamente, recolheu as mãos para poder servir-se de mais arroz.

- Sim, suposição correta. Então foram atacados?

A pergunta ficou sem resposta, pois um grito feminino foi ouvido dos fundos da casa. Logo, uma das serviçais entrou pálida e com os olhos arregalados em horror.

- É horrível, senhor! Ele... Sangue...

- Diga, o que houve, Koharu? – Miroku franziu a testa, tentando entender.

- O seu pai...

- Vamos verificar o que houve. – O avô de Kagome decidiu.

Todos se levantaram, deixando a garota protegida pelos homens, colocando-se em volta de seu corpo. Entraram por uma porta estreita e baixa, como se fosse um esconderijo. Lá, havia uma única vela, suportada pelo castiçal de prata mal polida e vários papéis espalhados pelo chão.

- Por Deus...

Kagome exclamou quando viu ao lado dos papéis o corpo do tio banhado em sangue. Um único corte em seu pescoço delatava o cruel crime. As atenções que estavam todas voltadas para o cadáver fizeram os presentes ignorarem a presença de um vulto mexendo-se nas

sombras.

**oooooooo**

Olá Leitores!

Rapidamente atualizo para que vocês possam saber um pouco sobre como está ficando esse fic... Betado pela Kagome-LilyE e editado por mim... Minhas primas estão aqui D Não irei escrever atéééééé XD (Preguiça Contar fofocas **(olhos brilhantes) batendo na prima que deixa a Lally curiosa)**

**Eu respondo os comentários no próximo capítulo!**

**À você, caro leitor, está o papel de julgar se essas linhas merecem um comentário.**

**Lally-chan**


	3. Você me atormenta

Obsessão Assassina

_Você me atormenta _

Morte. Simplesmente morte.

Essa palavra a seguia em todos os cantos, por todo o momento, em qualquer circunstância. Não sabia a razão de estar sendo perseguida, não se lembrava de ter ofendido tanto a alguém para que causasse tal desconforto e, talvez, reviravolta em sua vida.

Os seus sentimentos misturavam-se em um nó, um bolo, que causa muitas lágrimas, soluços e arranhões em seu travesseiro nas noites longas e frias, quando o quarto escuro era seu único consolo para sua insônia.

No dia seguinte teria uma realidade para enfrentar: Um mês de morte dos seus pais, do seu irmão, de sua amiga. Naquela época, fazia-se 'comemorações' para a morte das pessoas. "Atitude infeliz...", pensou ela quando soube.

Suspirou, cansada de tentar lutar contra seu futon. Levantou-se e cobriu os ombros nus com o traje de dormir. Depois, dirigiu-se para a porta e abriu-a com cuidado, para que não fizesse ruído.

A madrugada era alta e não demoraria a que o sol nascesse. Não era seguro caminhar pela casa, sabendo que o seu tio fora assassinado na noite em que chegara, mas estava inquieta. Seus sentidos, agora mais alertas, captaram uma presença furtiva, cautelosa e observadora nos arredores e precisava verificar por si mesma.

Somente ela tinha seu segredo. Seu rosto inexpressivo, jovem, masculino e frio. Os olhos dourados, expressivos demais, deveras desconcertantes. Algumas vezes, em momentos onde, sozinha, estava refletindo, questionava-se várias vezes, nunca encontrando a resposta: Por que ele poupara a sua vida ao invés de tirá-la como fez com os seus familiares?

De súbito, ouviu um movimento que parecia ser roupas, sutil aos ouvidos destreinados. Abaixou atrás do pequeno muro antes da entrada principal e, esgueirando-se para o lado, conseguiu captar um vulto rápido movendo-se para a floresta próxima.

Quando sumiu, Kagome correu do modo mais rápido e mais silencioso que podia até a floresta e parou, escondendo-se atrás de uma cerejeira. De l�, uma silhueta feminina pôde ser vista. Ela despia-se do disfarce negro e os contornos voluptuosos destacavam-se com a luz da lua prateada.

Fechou os olhos por um momento e, quando tornou a abri-los, sentiu o conhecido frio de uma lâmina contra seu pescoço.

"Quem é você?" A mulher não se importava com a sua nudez. O seu rosto coberto pela máscara era o suficiente para preservar sua identidade. No entanto, Kagome não deixou de reparar uma grande cicatriz que começava no seio direito e fazia uma linha diagonal, até abaixo do seio esquerdo.

"Alguém que te seguiu." Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto a kunai apertava a sua carne, fazendo uma pequena linha escarlate descer, manchando suas vestes.

"Não diga." Sua voz era carregada de sarcasmo." E esse 'alguém' tem nome ou morrerá sendo uma incógnita?".

"Para que me identificar se o fim será o mesmo?" Deu ombros e sentiu a força que a pressionava contra a árvore sumir. Por suas pernas estarem moles, caiu sentada no chão. "O que foi?"

"Não vale a pena sujar minhas mãos com seu sangue." Afastou-se e vestiu trajes de camponesa. "Agora saia! Desapareça."

"Não vá mais vigiar minha casa, ou serei obrigada a segui-la novamente." Kagome avisou antes de conseguir levantar-se, apoiada na árvore.

"Se eu fosse você, não faria isso." A máscara caiu, porém ela estava de costas. Deixou os cabelos longos e negros caírem até os quadris e começou a andar para a direção do breu da floresta.

**oooooooo**

"O que conseguiu descobrir?"

"Muito pouco..." Ela suspirou e abraçou os joelhos. "A garota me viu quando eu estava investigando o segundo cômodo."

"Inútil." Estreitou os olhos e feriu a face esquerda com um sonoro tapa. Pela força do golpe, ela desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão. "Sabe o significado da palavra cautela?"

"Ela está alerta a todo o momento! Não tenho culpa se você deixou-se revel..."

"Cale-se, Kikyou." Fechou os olhos e encostou-se à parede próxima. "Sua voz está me irritando."

"Mas eu não..."

"Vai ser punida." Sorriu maleficamente e aproximou-se lentamente, como um felino dançando para o ataque de sua presa.

"Não!"

O pânico tomou conta dos olhos castanhos. Com as pernas bambas, arrastou-se para longe, fazendo uma cômica imitação de um caranguejo até sentir as costas e a cabeça encostarem-se à parede próxima.

Sorriu, divertido. Sua campânula era tão interessante quando estava com medo! Ajoelhou-se à sua frente e puxou a cintura fina, fazendo o corpo curvilíneo colidir contra o seu. Arranhou de leve o local e o sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios com o estremecimento.

_Ela tem medo, mas se excita._ Pensou, quase extasiado. Os lábios cobriram os dela em um beijo lascivo, cuidadoso para romper a carne macia e sentir o sangue quente e doce em sua língua, enquanto passava-a pelo ferimento.

Junto ao beijo, sentia a relutância em se entregar _novamente_, o medo de ferir seu coração _outra vez_, a revolta de estar sendo usada e ter conhecimento disso... E, como era habitual nesses beijos, o gosto salgado de lágrimas vinha aos seus lábios junto ao sangue metálico e então se apartou.

Olhou nos olhos castanhos, achocolatados. Fitou a face melancólica e branca, ligeiramente avermelhada pelas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto feminino. Os cabelos emolduravam, dando o aspecto de um anjo imaculado, triste e perdido.

"Você cometeu um grande erro, Kikyou..."

Podia quase sentir algo estranho dentro do peito doer. Ela sabia o que iria ouvir. Ele já cansara de dizer, e, por mais que tentasse colocar isso em seu coração, não conseguia. E odiá-lo? Impossível. Conhecia bem demais a hipnótica dança daqueles olhos dourados.

"Ter se apaixonado por mim."

**oooooooo**

Dias, semanas passavam.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a segurança de seu novo lar e a alegria de ter seus parentes por perto a animava, a constante ameaça pairava em sua cabeça. _Hoje estou viva, mas amanhã posso não estar._ Pensava todas as vezes que os raios de sol penetravam sua janela e o poente fazia o seu quarto mergulhar no breu.

Era repetitivo e enfadonho. Algumas vezes, imaginava se não seria mais fácil aquele homem acabar com tudo de uma vez. Outras vezes, se sentia tentada em descobrir se havia algum lado que ele quisesse proteger por trás daquela máscara fria e sedutora a qual se cobria.

Um gelado arrepio passou pela sua espinha e podia sentir os lábios formigarem com o beijo que ele lhe dera contra a coluna, os olhares cruzando-se hipnoticamente momentos antes... Fechou os olhos e viu a cena repetir-se em flashback na sua mente. E tentava prossegui-la em sua fantasia juvenil.

Ele tocaria sua cintura e acariciaria a sua nuca, com os beijos percorrendo sua face até o pescoço, naquele ponto onde sentia uma estranha sensação de cócegas. Então, ele colocaria a mão em seu rosto e limparia uma lágrima que teria escorrido e sussurraria algo doce, fazendo-a corar e...

"Kagome!"

A garota pulou de susto e furou o dedo. Estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que tinha esquecido do bordado de seu vestido. Virou-se para o primo sorridente com uma expressão já extrovertida, fitando-o com tranqüilidade.

"Não é educado interromper quando as pessoas estão divagando."

"Não é educado você chamar _alguém_, e esse _alguém_ **não** responder porque estava _pensando_ em algo que, talvez, seja até **impróprio** para a sua idade!"

"Ora, Miroku!" Ela corou furiosamente e abaixou os olhos até as mãos, cruzadas sob o colo e ignorou o riso do primo. "Não me constranja desse jeito."

"Desculpe." Ele sorriu. "Apenas estou aqui para lhe avisar de uma reunião política."

"Reunião política é?" Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas, interessada.

"Sim. Agora, termine seu bordado e vá para seu quarto. Não é seguro ficar do lado de fora da casa quando estamos em época de crise."

"Não estou ciente da situação..." Ela levantou o queixo, questionadora. Estava acostumada que o pai conversasse com ela sobre política.

"Mulheres só precisam saber da crise quando afetam nos afazeres domésticos." O rapaz inclinou-se e beijou sua testa. "Não se demore."

"Tudo bem..."

Suspirou, irritada. Detestava ser submissa, ouvir ordens e ver-se completamente inútil diante de uma situação em que _ela_ talvez fosse o elemento da crise.

**ooooooo**

Entrou no seu quarto com passos silenciosos e sentou-se de frente a penteadeira. O reflexo mostrava uma mulher de posses, arrumada para uma recepção. Os lábios e as maçãs do rosto estavam destacados com um pouco de rouge. A roupa era de seda, delicada, macia, com pinturas à mão. Os cabelos perfeitamente alinhados em um coque elaborado, com flores e grampos.

No entanto, para o observador nato, poderia ver que debaixo da camada fina do pó havia uma trilha de lágrimas secas. Os lábios vermelhos eram comprimidos por palavras que não ousava pronunciar. As madeixas tão perfeitas contrastavam com a inquietude dos orbes castanhos.

"Detalhes." Murmurou.

Ouviu batidas suaves na porta e não precisou adivinhar quem era. Sorriu da melhor maneira que pôde e fora treinada, fazendo as faces e os olhos iluminarem-se com a energia falsa que precisava ter.

"Pode entrar."

"Está perfeita... " Sorriu satisfeito e levantou um pouco mais o queixo. "Prefiro seus cabelos soltos... Mas esse penteado é digno de sua posição."

"Até que horas ser�?"

"Não demorará muito. Você sabe o que fazer, não sabe?"

"Cuidaram muito bem de mim para que eu não esquecesse." Não conseguiu reprimir o amargor de sua voz. As costas ainda ardiam dos golpes finos que recebera.

"Boa menina. Abra o vestido."

Kikyou suspirou novamente e desfez o complicado laço que mantinha a veste presa, abrindo-se exatamente ao meio. Na faixa que mantinha os seios presos, o homem encaixou uma delicada faca coberta por um pano fino, para que não a machucasse. Depois, um potinho com um pó misterioso também foi posto.

"Pode fechar. Lembre que é apenas salpicar o pó na bebida."

"Como quiser."

O homem ajeitou a própria roupa e sorriu novamente. Tudo estava de acordo com seus planos. Ofereceu o braço a Kikyou e os dois foram para a carruagem.

**oooooooo**

(Escondida entre as sombras usando pseudônimos e heterônimos) Olá gente!

Faz uns... Quantos meses mesmo? Dois? Três? Não importa, está aqui! Finalmente!

Eu ia por mais duas coisinhas, mas preferi deixar no suspense do que vai acontecer depois... O vestibular está quase aí, no fim do ano, e estou estudando consideravelmente bastante... Então se eu sumir a culpa é da USP, ta?

Espero que esse capítulo esteja bom e apesar de eu não ter revisado direito, é a minha falta de tempo, sempre...

Quero agradecer as reviews... Esse capítulo foi todo escrito da minha cabeça e boa parte da população não leu muitas partes do final, só o começo! Aviso que não vou mais responder aos reviews a não ser perguntas (Vistas no próximo capítulo) porque estou sem tempo... (Sorri sem graça)

A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se ele é digno de um review ou não.

Beijos!

Lally


	4. Você me mostra

Obsessão Assassina

_La solitudine è un peccato per tutti quelli come me __Que nella vita hanno perduto un grande amore dentro se _A solidão é um pecado para aqueles como euQue na vida perderam um grande amor de dentro de si (Dove sei? – Laura Pausini) 

_Você me mostra_

**"Bem vinda ao mundo que você pensa ser real. A realidade está escondida no fio de uma lâmina prateada." Pensou alguém, ao entrar na casa iluminada. O circo estava armado. Sorrisos distribuíam-se por todos os cantos, pessoas chegavam e acomodavam-se em lugares que lhe eram mais convenientes. **

Algo estava prestes a acontecer.

**\o\\o/o/o\\o\\o/o/o\**

Kagome perdeu as contas de quantas vezes sorrira naquela mesma noite. A frase 'prazer em conhecê-lo, sou Kagome Higurashi.' repetia-se em sua cabeça inúmeras vezes, fazendo com que uma dor latejante aparecesse.

Acomodada em seu lugar, num dos cantos, tinha a visão de todos os presentes na recepção. Os casais espalhavam-se, fazendo um grupo mais à esquerda, de homens, discutindo política e atualidades. Mais à direita, mulheres ocupavam seu tempo trocando fofocas e técnicas diferentes sobre costura, arte, ou coisas do gênero.

Porém, entre todas aquelas mulheres, uma delas chamava a sua atenção. Não que as mulheres estivessem mal-vestidas, muito pelo contrário. Os mais diferentes e exóticos tecidos compunham seus trajes, as mais delicadas colônias perfumavam seus corpos e os cabelos eram arrumados de modos diferentes, porém não menos belos.

Ainda assim, com tantas semelhanças, _aquela_ conseguia se destacar. 'Tem algo nos olhos dela que não é comum...' pensou a garota, que tentava ser o mais discreta possível em sua observação. A cor era normal, um castanho-escuro. O seu rosto era tão pálido quanto o pó que ela provavelmente tinha no rosto...

No entanto, ela ainda a intrigava. Kagome suspirou, cansada, e dirigiu-se discretamente para a cozinha. Tomou um longo gole de saquê, escondida, e depois que a tontura repentina passou, abriu a porta dos fundos e sentou-se na escada, olhando a floresta convidativa à sua frente.

Uma brisa arrepiou-lhe os cabelos na nuca e pode ouvir um som inteligível, abafado, mas muito suspeito vindo da mesma direção em que estava. Estreitou os olhos e apurou os ouvidos, imóvel, fingindo estar absorta à paisagem diante de seus olhos. Logo depois, o silêncio era pleno.

Sem mais conseguir conter a impaciência, Kagome levantou e bateu as mãos na barra do vestido, eliminando uma poeira imaginária. Depois, em passos felinos, aproximou-se da mesma porta que tinha entrado e passou pelo estreito corredor, dirigindo-se novamente para a sala.

Porém, a garota sequer notou a pequena fresta na porta de um dos aposentos, onde jazia, com olhos vítreos, o corpo de um dos convidados.

**\o\\o/o/o\\o\\o/o/o\**

"Kagome, onde você estava?" Miroku aproximou-se, acompanhado de um casal jovem.

"Tomando um ar... Aqui está um tanto abafado." Ela sorriu polidamente, tentando recordar-se novamente das regras de etiqueta que a mãe lhe ensinara. "Mas, por que me procurava?"

"Quero apresentar o casal..."

"Não é necessário que você nos apresente." O rapaz cortou-o de maneira tão educada e fria, que Miroku sorriu amarelo, sem saber o que dizer. "Sou Sesshoumaru, e esta é minha esposa, Kikyou."

Tentando demonstrar o menos de espanto possível, observou a dama curvar-se e observá-la com os olhos oblíquos e misteriosos, mas, uma expressão facial bastante tranqüila.

"Sesshoumaru de...?"

"Apenas o que precisa saber." Ele quase sorriu, com um quê de arrogância na sua voz. Certamente, o primo comentaria algo a respeito desse convidado.

"Certo. Kagome, então." Ele tomou a mão pequena e delicada entre a sua, e beijou-a demoradamente, observando com embaraço o rosto da esposa contrair-se. "Um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Sesshoumaru."

"Encantado. Mas, eu me despeço, me estendi apenas para conhecê-la, já que seu primo é tão amável com os comentários sobre a sua pessoa."

"Hum... muito obrigada." Ela simplesmente disse, arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas com a amabilidade exagerada do rapaz.

"Até mais, Miroku, um prazer enorme conhecê-la... Kagome." Ele pronunciou seu nome como se saboreasse um fruto e deu uma rápida piscadela, antes de se afastar, com as mãos sobre os ombros da esposa. Os olhos vívidos e dourados fizeram-na estremecer pela décima vez no dia.

"Que sujeito estranho!" Ela murmurou para si mesma, procurando o primo aos arredores, sem conseguir encontrá-lo.

**\o\\o/o/o\\o\\o/o/o\ **

Depois de algum tempo, a casa estava vazia novamente. Os vestígios da reunião eram apenas alguns copos espalhados pela mesa e o cheiro de fumo e perfumes na sala. Kagome esfregou os braços, tomando um longo gole de água e depositando o copo sobre a mesa, para dormir.

Novamente, ouviu o gemido abafado. Mas desta vez era nítido, e, com certeza, humano. Sem conseguir hesitar, pegou a vela que iluminava o caminho da cozinha e, correu, com a sua camisola esvoaçando ao movimento de suas pernas.

Chegou no quarto e, em choque, viu três corpos amontoados em uma pilha e cabelos negros voando, antes de uma silhueta feminina desaparecer na escuridão. Gritou em plenos pulmões, horrorizada.

A chama fraca e pálida aproximou-se de cada um dos rostos e, mais assustada que surpresa, viu o rosto do avô, do primo e de sua empregada, com a mesma expressão espantada que encontrara o corpo do tio dias atrás.

A lembrança do convidado suspeito veio-lhe à mente como um raio, e, mais rápido que conseguia, correu ao quarto, colocou uma roupa qualquer, calçou as sandálias e correu em disparada para a floresta.

Após alguns minutos, o corpo frágil deu sinais de exaustão e viu-se no meio as árvores, avistando a casa sombria através dos espaços entre a vegetação quase espremida. Reuniu todo o ar que pôde nos pulmões e gritou, com todo o seu ser.

"Maldito! Apareça de uma vez!"

A sua voz ecoou algumas vezes, como em uma caverna, e logo cessou. Olhando para os lados, amedrontada, esfregou os braços procurando o calor imaginário da fricção de suas mãos.

Cansada de esperar e vendo o sol aparecer timidamente no horizonte, decidiu ir à cidade e conversar com alguém para tirar aqueles corpos da casa. Mais uma vez, estava sozinha no mundo.

E, desta vez, não podia ter a certeza se seria a próxima.

**\o\\o/o/o\\o\\o/o/o\ **

**Puxa, isso tudo escrito em uma tarde T-T**

**Bem, caros leitores... Obsessão é uma fic bastante complexa. E, não me estendo nos capítulos justamente porque certos detalhes poderiam escapar. Estão surpresos com a aparição das personagens? Podem ter certeza que agora chegamos ao foco principal. Mas, não tenho muita certeza se esse é o foco que vocês perceberam...**

**Desculpem-me a demora, juro que tentarei ser mais rápida, tem um bom tempo que não atualizo, eu amooo demaaaais escrever esse fic.**

**Portanto, cabe a você julgar se essa estória merece um comentário seu.**

**Beijos!**

**Lally-chan**


	5. Você me enlouquece

Obsessão Assassina

_Você me enlouquece_

"**_Não!"_**

_**Gritava e girava e olhava e chorava e caía. **_

"**_Nãão!"_**

_**O corpo frágil parecia pesar vinte mil quilos quando caiu ao chão, sem ar e sem saída.**_

"**_Solte-me!"_**

_**Bradava e esperneava, fugia do agressor e cerrava os punhos numa tentativa vã de acertá-lo.**_

"**_NÃÃÃÃO!!!"_**

Kagome acordou sobressaltada. Respirou fundo, limpou as gotas de suor, e então se sentou no futon. Não tardou a ouvir os passos discretos do monge da casa onde morava e suaves batidas na madeira da porta antes de entrar. Não era necessária a vela, já que o sol nascera há algum tempo.

"Está tudo bem com você?"

"Está sim senhor." Ela sorriu fracamente e ajoelhou-se, fazendo uma discreta reverência. "São apenas aqueles pesadelos que me perseguem..."

"Pobre moça." O ancião sorriu para mostrar sua boca sem dentes. "Vista-se. Prepararei um chá antes de irmos cuidar dos doentes."

"Obrigada, senhor Toshi." Ela fez uma nova reverência e ouviu a porta sendo fechada.

Então, suspirou. Aquele inferno pessoal durava mais de um ano. Desde a ocasião da morte do resto de sua família, nunca mais tivera a oportunidade de ter sonhos tranqüilos ou mesmo, de vislumbrar o Lorde Sesshoumaru e sua digníssima esposa, Kikyou.

Duvidava da identidade daquele homem. Não podia negar que já encontrara muitos nobres devido à posição de seu pai e, com certeza, ele não era um nome estranho no círculo social da família. Mas, ainda assim, suas memórias sobre um tal 'Sesshoumaru' era difusa, e tinha uma clara certeza que não se parecia nada com aquele jovem rebelde de olhos dourados.

Por que ele se infiltrara no meio da festa?

Suas memórias sobre o acidente em sua casa, no seu aniversário, eram muito confusas e desconexas. Lembrava-se dos mesmos orbes de cor única fitando-a com luxúria. E ainda tinha a vaga lembrança de ter sido beijada... entretanto... Por que diabos não conseguia lembrar de seu rosto?

Muito embora olhos dourados fossem bastante incomuns naquela época, os lordes youkais da linha canina possuíam essa ímpar característica, por isso não poderia acusar qualquer youkai que tivesse esse sinal como um assassino em massa de sua família.

Então, lembrou-se que seu primo citou uma crise...

Vestiu o quimono simples e prendeu seus cabelos em uma frouxa trança, dirigindo-se à cozinha para tomar o chá.

Essa crise vinha acabando com muitos generais que apoiavam as guerras... E também, políticos que aderiam a uma nova forma de governo. Aquela que rebeldes consideravam injustas para com os cidadãos mais pobres e desprivilegiados da região.

Não tinha culpa do aumento de impostos, pensou com um pouco de ceticismo. Isso não era uma justificativa de revolta e sim uma tentativa de financiar a tropa para terminar de vez com as guerras civis que arrastavam o país para o caos.

Muito embora visse a sutil ligação entre os vários assassinatos, não entendia _porque diabos_ ela tinha a ver com a história. Era fato, tinha visto o massacre como também o rosto do responsável. Ainda assim, não podia pensar como uma garota com dezesseis anos recém-feitos estava envolvida em tamanha artimanha política. (N/A: Como já citei, passou um ano desde tudo que aconteceu.)

Respirou fundo e irrompeu o cômodo, que cheirava a ervas e flores. Sorriu em deleite. Poderia pensar nessa confusão que invadira sua vida em outra ocasião. Naquele momento, o mais importante era desfrutar da companhia do monge ancião e cuidar das pessoas doentes daquela cidade. Assim, podia esquecer, mesmo que por alguns momentos, toda a desgraça e tormento que pairava sua vida há um ano.

**O.o.o.oO.o.oO.O.O.o**

"Não!"

Levantou-se de supetão. A respiração ofegante marcava o desespero de mais um sonho repleto de fantasmas, do despertar sofrido e súbito. Esticou a coluna e observou com um intenso desgosto que, dessa vez, acordara no meio da madrugada. Odiava quando isso acontecia...

Sabia que o sono do monge que a hospedara era pesado, então, acendeu uma vela e saiu da casa, caminhando pelos arredores, procurando espairecer. As marcas das olheiras profundas traziam preocupação para as mulheres, que aconselhavam-na ervas e descanso. Mas, mal sabiam elas que no seu leito, a última coisa que conseguia fazer era dormir.

Algumas vezes, o mundo onírico se restringia à memórias doloridas, com imagens de corpos dilacerados pela faca afiada do agressor. Ouvia gritos de dor e sentia o peito comprimir, então, gritava a plenos pulmões e despertava seu anfitrião, que vinha com passos arrastados e então verificava se a jovem estava bem.

Outras vezes, eles vinham matreiros. Começavam com memórias de sua infância, aniversários, seus poucos amigos, Sango, quanta saudade sentia de Sango e seus conselhos e conversas! Então, tudo se voltava contra ela. Essas pessoas amadas acusavam-na de ocultar um fato importante e relevante sobre o rebelde que arruinara a vida delas. Era uma cúmplice de uma ameaça constante, que podia dilacerar toda uma sociedade civil se não fosse detido. Então, acordava com silenciosas lágrimas e baixos soluços. E não conseguia fingir um sorriso para ninguém.

Porém, havia um terceiro tipo que a deixava mais apavorada...

Sonhava com _ele_. _Ele_ não tinha rosto, não possuía nome, não deixava rastros. Seduzia-a em meio a sua voz rouca e atormentava sua alma com olhos dourados vívidos e maliciosos. Sentia os toques _dele_ em suas costas, apertando sua cintura, trazendo-lhe perto para um corpo masculino, alto e musculoso, com o aroma fresco de florestas envolvendo-o em uma carícia... Então, o rosto desconhecido esboçava um sorriso maldoso e abaixava-se lentamente, passava os dedos delicadamente pelas pálpebras, forçando os cílios cerrarem e levantava seu queixo com a outra mão, e então era beijada.

Os lábios pareciam inflamar. O toque das mãos do **maldito** – sim, maldito! – fazia sua pele formigar nos pontos que ousava explorar. A língua fazia uma dança hipnótica contra a dele, para depois descer uma trilha ardente pelo pescoço. Tremia. A pele sob sua carícia palpitava e os joelhos fraquejavam e as mãos o agarravam, temia cair, perder os sentidos diante de tamanho deleite proibido. E quando os dentes, ou melhor, presas tocavam de leve o ponto sensível, sentia o corpo todo pulsar em um torpor violento. Nesses instantes, sua boca formava um pequeno 'o' e inclinava-se para trás, permitindo-se desfrutar de tamanha sensação arrebatadora.

Mas, o peso da culpa logo voltava ao seu raciocínio quando não havia beijos cálidos e mãos cheias de destreza para possuí-la; empurraria-o gentilmente e fitaria com olhos cheios d'água, com o peso do mundo nas costas. Naquela hora, ele viraria as costas e colocaria sua máscara, despedindo-se com uma rosa vermelha, jogada para trás enquanto os passos firmes se afastavam.

A sensação destruidora de solidão comprimia seu coração de tamanha forma que acordava chorando. Não era contido, tampouco polido, com classe... Eram soluços barulhentos e temerosos, uma sensação de abandono e perdição machucava sua alma, fazia-a sangrar por dentro, dilacerava sua sanidade e sua vontade de viver.

Ainda assim, tinha consciência que se forçava a pensar **nele**. Precisava. Era quase vital lembrar das pequenas nuances de seu rosto, imaginar-se tocando a vasta cabeleira prateada com a ponta dos dedos e então massagear o couro cabeludo... Observar cada detalhe de sua pele pálida e ainda arrepiar-se com o sorriso cínico e o brilho do ouro envelhecido em seus orbes intensos.

Não se importava que ele tivesse matado sua família. Não se importava que ele jogasse com sua mente, fazendo-a sofrer em um incessante jogo sado-masoquista. Não se importava que ele a fizesse de um fantoche em sua tragédia. Não se importava tampouco que sua vida tivesse virado um caos.

Não se importava com mais nada, se pudesse pensar nele. Era quase uma... **_Obsessão_**.

Então, foi nesse momento.

Foi naquele exato instante que teve certeza que estava enlouquecendo.

Sorriu do modo mais idiota que conseguiu. Observou as chamas da vela como se fosse a primeira vez que raciocinava com tanta clareza. Até que arregalou os olhos com horror, ao sentir o movimento brusco atrás de si, e o vento traiçoeiro apagou sua luz.

Como se já não estivesse perdida o suficiente na escuridão...

Continua...

**N/A: Não tenho nem o que falar. Dois anos quase! Um ano e... muitos meses!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora. **

**O que posso dizer? Essa fanfic é a minha xodózinha, que roubei da minha amiga Dandy quando ela se disse incapaz de continuá-la. Ainda não sei direito o que fazer, mas, não podia deixá-los decepcionados com um final pouco promissor depois de muito tempo de espera, não é mesmo?**

**Capítulos curtos são a minha especialidade, portanto, não esperem muito mais do que 7 páginas a caada capítulo. Não sei prever quantos ainda virão, depende de onde eu quiser chegar, porque ainda não defini isso também xD**

**Mas é isso aí.**

**Como sempre, cabe a você, caro leitor, julgar essa fanfic digna ou não de uma review.**

**Beijos!**

**Lally-chan**


	6. Você me revela

Obsessão Assassina

_Você me revela_

**_N/A_****_: Lembrando que essa história tem a censura M, a linguagem forte é meu prato predileto. Existe cenas de VIOLÊNCIA, se seu estômago for fraco, pare agora. E para aqueles que se sentem constrangidos/ofendidos com conteúdo LIME, também não leiam. Ou então vou contar para sua mãe. A não ser que você não queira que ela te pegue lendo isso... _**

Seu coração a cada segundo de silêncio naquela floresta sombria parecia falhar na batida.

Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Olhou em volta e praguejou ao sentir a cera quente escorrer entre os dedos. Deixou a vela cair no esquecimento, largada ao chão. Entre as árvores, ouvia gemidos e vozes sussurradas, pequenos animais rastejavam, e seu coração parava, e sua mente girava, e seus pés doíam, e sua cabeça latejava e...

Escuro. Tudo muito escuro.

Respirou fundo, sorvendo o ar em pequenas porções, como se fosse uma bebida. Lentamente, com os sentidos menos confusos, andou vagarosamente em direção aos gemidos. Um tapa.

"Cale a boca!" Ouvia-se um grunhido nem um pouco humano. E uma voz masculina, numa oitava baixa, rouca...

"Eu tentei não fazer barulho, eu juro!" A mulher suplicava.

Do novo ângulo de Kagome, que estava encoberta pelos arbustos, podia observar um homem alto de costas e uma mulher à sua frente, sentada e encolhida, com marca de tapas, lágrimas e um pequeno e melancólico filete de sangue descia-lhe pelos lábios cheios.

Se não estava enganada, aqueles olhos acinzentados não lhe eram estranhos... Fez o que achou mais prudente. Acomodou-se mais encolhida possível e tentou, pela claridade escassa entre as folhagens e da luz da lua minguante, observar aquele estranho casal.

**O.o.o.O.O.o.O.o.O**

"Você não sabe do que está falando!" Ele gritou, imerso à sua fúria. "Como pôde arriscar nossos planos daquela maneira? Era simples, quase _estúpido_! Não me diga que foi tomada pelo remorso. Isso não combina cm você." A voz carregada de ironia fê-la erguer o rosto para seu agressor.

"Quem não sabe de nada é você!" Ela gritou, levantando-se com dificuldade. Ambos ficaram alheios à movimentação ligeira no arbusto próximo. "Sempre tão impulsivo... Por que tinha de matar o monge? Ele nada tem a ver com sua carnificina!"

"Está com ciúmes, Kikyou." Ele riu, como se zombasse das palavras da mulher à sua frente. "Tão bela e tão imbecil."

"Você não pára de olhá-la!" Explodiu e socou-lhe o peito, ainda que sua força fosse insignificante em relação aos seus poderes demoníacos. "Não a matou até agora! Não entendo por que fez isso!"

"Você é mulher, não há necessidade de entender coisa alguma." Ele sussurrou vitorioso, segurando o queixo delicado entre os dedos, sem deixar-se intimidar pelo ódio latente nos olhos cinzentos. "Afinal, nada que umas horas de sexo não cure sua frustração de não encostar na garotinha."

"Seu porco!" Kikyou cravou as unhas em seu peito e deixou que as lágrimas da humilhação manchassem seu semblante. "Como ousa me tratar dessa maneira?"

"Trato-lhe da maneira que me pediu." Ele cortou-a frio. "Não tenho tempo para seus sentimentalismos. Contenha seu choro."

Ela sussurraria algo, mas a mão grande e calejada cobriu-lhe os lábios. Ouviu um ligeiro farfalhar dos arbustos e logo o som de passos delicados, correndo em direção à cidade. Os olhos dourados estreitaram-se.

O cheiro inconfundível, adocicado, estava presente por momentos e não percebera. Como fora tão descuidado? Virou-se para a mulher à sua frente. O rosto cabisbaixo e a expressão de dor e humilhação por alguns instantes deixou-o condoído. Seu pecado era amá-lo tanto a ponto de abandonar seu próprio orgulho para servi-lo. Em todo seu contexto patético, era admirável. Uma mulher refinada como Kikyou não precisava rebaixar-se daquele modo. Entretanto, ela própria escolheu seu fardo quando abandonara o seio de sua família e o conforto das sedas chinesas para seguir um andarilho aristocrata.

Suspirou.

"Kikyou." Ela levantou os olhos magoados para ele. Sorriu.

Não continha seu típico sadismo, requintes de crueldade, ou a malícia que antecedia a cópula. Era um gesto simples e gentil, raro, a moça lembrou-se. Por causa daqueles sorrisos, esquecia alguns momentos do seu inferno pessoal constante e sorria de volta. As nuvens densas em seus olhos se esvaíam e, o cinza quase se confundia a um azul profundo, tamanha a felicidade que preenchia seu peito.

Não podia negar que ela ficava muito mais bela feliz. Pousou um beijo demorado em seus lábios e limpou com o polegar o que restara das lágrimas.

"Quero que a mate. O mais rápido possível."

**O.o.o.o.O.o.oO.o.O.O**

Após certificar-se que não era seguida, correu. Correu sem dar atenção as câimbras constantes, fisgadas nos músculos de sua perna e panturrilha, ou mesmo o fôlego escasso que ameaçava seriamente seus sentidos. Já não dava importância sequer para os gritos de seu corpo exausto.

Só queria fugir, esconder-se, gritar ao mesmo tempo! Que caos, que perturbador... E de repente não era tão ruim assim. Um meio sorriso sádico apareceu em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que os pés descalços tocavam a madeira. Subiu o lance de escadas como uma dama e adentrou em seu quarto como se as coisas estivessem absolutamente calmas. Totalmente indiferentes... Completamente nos eixos...

Seu maior desejo era que _a_ ouvissem. Que levassem em conta _sua_ opinião. Que esquecessem que era uma _mulher_. Queria simplesmente ser... **_livre_**.

Pensou consigo mesma 'Talvez, tantas mortes tenham um propósito bom na minha vida! É um passo para minha libertação!'.

Entretanto, assim que os lençóis a envolveram em uma suave carícia, as lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, escorreram pela face pálida e doentia e molharam seu travesseiro. Ponderou, com um pouco mais de lucidez, que a sua própria desgraça era seu deleite. Ao mesmo tempo em que o sentimento de liberdade invadia seu peito, era livre para suas escolhas, afinal de contas! Sem parentes próximos, poderia exercer o sacerdócio, casar-se, ou simplesmente vaguear, se assim desejasse. Mas, sua condição de mulher lembrou-a também de que várias outras coisas que sempre sonhara seriam-lhe privadas.

E o pior de tudo.

Olhos dourados cheios de malícia perseguiam-na. Era como se seu hálito quente sempre pairasse na curva de seu pescoço, sua voz rouca soasse em seus ouvidos como melodia, os toques da suas mãos... Oh! Mãos. Sempre gostara de mãos. Compridas. Com garras, calejadas de manejo da espada.

Por esses e outros motivos se sentia sozinha... Afinal, quem entenderia a repulsa e a luxúria que alimentava por aquele rapaz que mal sabia o nome?

**O.o.o.O.O.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Dias depois...

Acordou sobressaltada. O suar colava os fios negros em seu rosto, as mãos pareciam doloridas demais... Parecia ter lutado contra algo no seu sonho. Todavia, não conteve um suspiro de alívio. Era a primeira vez em meses que não podia se lembrar do que exatamente sonhara, e, geralmente era confortante ter a mente vazia, ainda que o sentimento de perseguição estivesse mais forte naquela noite.

Levantou e sentiu as pernas também doloridas e sua cabeça parecia anuviada, como se tivesse ingerido boas doses de sakê. 'Não, não é possível', pensou consigo mesma. Nunca tocara em bebidas além do exigido pelo social e com certeza se recordaria de uma companhia que necessitasse de tamanha fuga.

A garota levantou-se e suspirou, um tanto frustrada. Não que o silêncio fosse incômodo, mas às vezes sentia uma vontade de falar... Seu avô não estava mais perto dela para poder conversar. As mulheres da vila só vinham pedir conselhos para boas colheitas ou 'óleos afrodisíacos'.

Não entendia muito bem a necessidade de satisfazer um homem que sempre a subjulgaria. Mulheres não tinham voz, corpo ou mesmo alma. Eram apenas objetos de prazer e de procriar. Talvez esse destino, de uma certa forma, a assustasse; era teimosa demais para se submeter a tais caprichos masculinos.

Por outro lado, gostaria de sentir uma proteção, um carinho sincero de alguém que não fosse de sua família. Algumas vezes pensou em aceitar os galanteios nada sutis do primo agora morto. Ou de alguns garotos quando seu pai ainda vivia. Mas agora, tudo parecia vago demais, lembranças demais para que conseguisse suportar.

E novamente, as lágrimas viriam com espasmos de desespero, os soluços pareciam engoli-la e a dor sufocá-la. Até novamente ter pensamentos sádicos e desmaiar em exaustão. Era cansativo, deveras. Gostaria de poder ter o controle de sua vida novamente. De ordenar seus pensamentos, esquecer dos pesadelos, enterrar olhos dourados no fundo de sua mente e cremar, mesmo que as chamas crepitassem tão reluzentes como aquelas íris resplandecentes.

Cerrou os punhos. Não lembrava de ter fechado os olhos, mas quando tornou a abri-los viu o anoitecer cair lentamente diante deles, com tons alaranjados e vermelhos, um prenúncio de tragédia.

Novamente, ouviu um grito abafado, mas era perto de onde estava. Correu para a parte traseira da casa e, com passos felinos, aproximou-se do barulho, podendo então identificar do que se tratava. Entrou na dispensa da casa e franziu o cenho ao ver uma chama fraca iluminar o local. Os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiaram-se em sobreaviso, mas a curiosidade excitou-a muito mais do que a própria cautela.

Descobriu que aquele som se tratava de gemidos. Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso irônico, um casalzinho se apoderara de seu armário? Um pouco mais confiante, passou entre as prateleiras que formavam uma estante e conteve o grito de espanto e horror.

Cabelos longos e prateados até a cintura. Uma mulher com o quimono aberto e as pernas enroladas envolta de sua cintura. Seus pulsos atados firmemente em uma fita, presa a um prego que a fazia totalmente vulnerável. O movimento frenético do corpo masculino fê-la duvidar se existia alguma coisa boa naquele ato.

O rosto vermelho e manchado da amante mantinha uma expressão que não sabia identificar. Corou de vergonha ao imaginar como se sentiria na mesma situação, ao mesmo tempo que um tremor involuntário percorreu sua espinha. Entretanto, quando seu corpo saiu das sombras, os gritos da mulher se tornavam mais agudos com a sensação que ela presenciava. Os lábios femininos se contraíram e as pernas enroscaram-se com mais força ao redor da cintura do rapaz.

Entretanto, quando olhos cinzentos encontraram azuis espantados, movimentou os braços tentando se livrar da tira que envolvia seus pulsos, já que o prazer ainda abafava o pouco da razão que despertou naquele instante. Ao mesmo tempo, o rapaz empurrou-a com força contra a parede, para impedí-la de se mexer. Tocou-lhe um ponto sensível, que Kagome não viu, e sorriu maldosamente ao ver o corpo se arquear e contrair contra o seu.

Os joelhos da outra garota fraquejaram e deslizou lentamente para o chão, num misto de horror e excitação por presenciar uma cena tão bizarra. Então, algo inesperado aconteceu: ele tirou uma adaga do bolso de trás da calça e penetrou profundamente no ventre inchado da mulher atada.

Ambas gritaram com o espanto e os olhos dourados novamente sorriram quando se afastou, para arrumar seus trajes e o objeto estava cravado em seu abdômen. Ele ajoelhou-se diante dela, que lentamente perdia o ar, e afastou-se as pernas, novamente com um ar sádico em suas ações. Pegou outra faca e lentamente deslizou pela virilha. Ela não ofereceu resistência. A dor já era demais.

Lambeu o sangue que escorria e percorreu o trajeto pelo outro lado, quase se consumindo em um desejo tão cruel. Kagome observava a cena num misto de fascínio e asco, sem conseguir se decidir por qual deveria deixar-se dominar. Quando a adaga deslizou para dentro do corpo da moça, gritou sem conseguir se conter. Ele levantou-se com a mesma fúria e fitou-a, indeciso sobre o que fazer.

"Inu... yasha..."

Foi o golpe final. Cortou-lhe a garganta com as garras afiadas.

"Nunca diga meu nome... Kikyou." E então os olhos dourados viraram para a garota inerte e ajoelhada à sua frente. "Olá, Kagome. Vejo que agora fomos devidamente apresentados, sem eu precisar usar o nome do meu irmão."

O peso do corpo da mulher morta foi demais para o prego na parede. Ela caiu como uma boneca de pano. Inuyasha parecia não ter notado o fato. Kagome não respondeu. Parecia que os orbes lhe sugavam as forças, a voz, as palavras.

"Parece que gostou de ver. Conheço esse olhar." E as lágrimas escapavam dos olhos azuis. "Agora que acabei com tudo que precisava, posso me concentrar em você."

Passo ante passo, ele se aproximava com aquele brilho feroz nos olhos.

Kagome fez a única coisa que conseguiu depois que saiu do transe:

Desmaiou.

**O.o.oO.O.o.o.O.O**

**Depois de um tempo, cá estou! Confesso que fiquei enjoada escrevendo.  
**

**Sem maiores explicações, dois capítulos para o final.**

**A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de uma review.**

**Beijos,**

**Lally**


	7. Você se silencia

Obsessão Assassina

_Você_ _se silencia_

**N/A: Relembrando que a fanfic é classificada M, então, cenas de tortura física e psicológica serão abordadas. **

Branco, azul, dourado, preto, vermelho, prata.

Branco era a cor do edredom macio que a cobria todas as noites e oferecia uma fraca proteção contra o frio. O corpo estava vulnerável, afinal, que barreira existe entre uma agressão e panos? O tecido acoberta, esconde marcas de surras quando mulheres são desobedientes. O branco é uma cor pura, mas que esconde toda a sujeira de todo o resto do arco-íris.

Azul era a cor do céu, do reflexo das águas do mar, de alguns pigmentos, dos olhos dela. Azul significa esperança, mas também pode ser a cor de veias, que embaixo escorre sangue e bombeia para todo o corpo. Pode ser a cor da total perdição, porque quantos não se perderam nas águas azuis dos oceanos? Quantas embarcações não foram tragadas pela sua indocilidade?

Dourado era a cor do outro, dos ornamentos finos, dos olhos dele. O dourado representa o calor, a riqueza, as moedas. A liberdade de uns e a escravização de muitos. Por simples moedas a vida virava existência, fantoche, desimportante. Era como os orbes dele, tirava vidas como se trocasse sua visão por dinheiro, observava para escolher quem seria tragado pela sua profundidade e superficialidade. Profundos olhos, cheios de sentimentos, ouro velho que brilha ao por do sol. Superficiais olhos, vazios de compaixão, com tom polido que parece tinir a menos exposição à luz.

Preto era a cor do luto. De hematomas. Das roupas que ele usava. Das vestes que ela odiava trajar. A cor da elegância e da tristeza. Dos cabelos compridos e brilhosos dela. Que penteava todas as manhãs, prendia com uma fita igualmente negra, em contraste com a pureza de seu vestuário. Preto era a cor de sua alma, depois de tragar cada vestígio luminoso que existia. Era a cor que gostava para se lembrar do porque se considerava digno de tirar vidas.

Vermelho era a cor da luxúria, que as cortesãs preferem para atrair seus clientes. Mancham o rosto, os lábios, o corpo de escarlate. É a cor de cicatrizes no processo de coagulação. É a cor do sangue. O mesmo que escorreu tantas vezes entre seus dedos, aquele que manchou os pés dela enquanto andava pela casa, que se esvaiu de Kikyou de maneira tão vil. Era a cor da guerra, da perturbação, do desespero.

Prata era a cor das coisas leves. Como katanas, adagas, kunais. Elas reluzem ao sol a cada movimento, e fazem reflexos na dança ao luar. A cor dos cabelos dele, longos, leves, que se mantinham presos e encobertos nas horas de luta. Prata era a cor da única lembrança de sua mãe, uma corrente com sua insígnia. Era a cor mais pura entre todas porque praticamente não representava nada humano; e mais demoníaca porque o definia quase por completo.

Quando Kagome acordou, todas essas cores dançaram diante de seus olhos e a enxaqueca latente veio incomodar suas têmporas. Estava deitada, com um yukata limpo, entre seus edredons macios. Um vasilhame verde com água fresca estava em seu lado direito e quando esfregou a testa percebeu uma tira de pano úmido no local.

Sentou-se abruptamente e sua cabeça protestou. '_Rápido demais, Kagome'_. O sol brilhava forte no lado de fora e penetrava a janela, oferecendo um calor confortável ao quarto. Um lampião apagado estava ao lado da bacia com água e lentamente os pensamentos do que presenciou na dispensa vieram como um baque.

"Meu deus... Eu presenciei um assassinato... Cruel... Impiedoso..." Suas mãos tremiam e por alguns instantes o estômago se revoltou de tal maneira que achou que iria vomitar bem onde estava. Mas aos poucos, depois de respirar fundo várias vezes, conseguiu firmar as pernas bambas e ir em direção a porta. Quando seus dedos tocaram a madeira, as correias deslizaram e um homem alto apareceu. A garota gritou e deu três passos para trás, assustada.

Ele estava vestido de branco e azul. Os seus pés descalços não faziam barulho no assoalho, porque seus passos eram costumeiramente leves para o serviço que desempenhava. Os cabelos compridos, prateados, estavam penteados, mas mantinham uma certa rebeldia e volume porque não pareciam exatamente no lugar. Desciam pelas costas e tocava pouco abaixo do quadril, reluzindo como seus olhos dourados, que tinham um brilho de cautela, malícia, e até mesmo divertimento pelo susto da jovem.

Pela claridade do local, observou que pouco tinha mudado aquele rosto desde a primeira vez que o viu, em sua casa. Ele tinha um queixo ligeiramente quadrado, maçãs ainda não formadas e um nariz proporcional. As mãos que estavam caídas para os lados tinham longas garras e percebia-se um quê de rudeza nas palmas calejadas, ainda que as suas vestes fossem finas e o rosto dele tinha um ar de superioridade.

Era uma imagem perturbadora, ainda mais ver como ele era muito mais bonito do que ela imaginava. Era certo que o viu em mais três ocasiões, mas não estava claro o suficiente, perto o suficiente, já que quanto mais passos ela dava, até encostar as costas na parede, ele também se aproximava, até ficar a menos de um metro de distância, observando, devorando, se divertindo, atormentando.

"Olá, Kagome." Ele tinha uma voz bem rouca, mas era alta, com um quê de insolência. Seu nome não soava poético e sim como mera formalidade, quase um xingamento. "Você passou bastante mal. Espero que tenha dormido bem com meu remédio."

"Quem é você?" Ela tremia. Odiava essa sensação, mas tremia sem conseguir conter-se, tinha medo, tinha raiva, tinha tanto a sentir por ele... "Por que me persegue? O que fiz para você? Por que não me deixa em paz?"

"Muitas perguntas, muitas perguntas. Seu aniversário é amanhã não é?"

Ela fitou-o um pouco descrente. Tinha esquecido completamente que completaria dezessete anos. Não acreditava que tanto tempo tinha passado.

"E o que isso importa?"

"Tudo!" Ele sorriu e as presas se sobressaíam em seu sorriso. Inuyasha se afastou, andou em direção à porta e pegou a bandeja esquecida do lado de fora. Colocou o objeto em cima do futon da garota e depois fechou o aposento, convidando-a a se sentar em sua frente. Ela obedeceu temerosa e apoiou as mãos no colo, sem entender qual a intenção do rapaz a sua frente. "Vamos, coma. Você esteve dormindo por dois dias."

Lentamente, ela pegou a tigela e alimentou-se devagar. Era fato que ele cozinhava bem, mas como podia confiar se não estava envenenado? Já Inuyasha, por outro lado, se divertia com o medo contido da garota. Ela parecia medir com cautela cada ação e observá-lo como se fosse um monstro prestes a devorá-la. Não que fosse humano, e que não quisesse consumí-la, mas o pavor tornava tudo mais interessante.

"Seu nome é Inuyasha, não é?" Ela disse após alguns instantes, depois de terminar a segunda xícara de chá. Estava satisfeita e queria respostas. Precisava delas.

"Sim." Ele se acomodou melhor no futon após afastar a bandeja e mirou-a diretamente nos olhos.

"O que você é? Está claro que não é humano."

"Sou um hanyou." Ele estalou os dedos e esticou a mão alongada para que ela observasse. Um pequeno rubor tingiu suas faces e ele sorriu zombeteiro em resposta. "Meio cachorro, meio humano."

"Eu sei o que hanyous são." Ela limitou-se a dizer enquanto tocava os dedos, as extremidades das unhas, a palma, as costas da mão. "E quem é Sesshoumaru?"

"Meu meio-irmão mais velho. É um youkai." Ela liberou a mão dele e voltou a mexer nervosamente nas mangas de suas vestes. "Você é uma miko, não é?"

Ela assentiu lentamente. "Por que matou todas as pessoas? Por que matou meu pai? Por que não me matou?" A última pergunta veio em um sussurro e uma lágrima seguida da outra escapou de seus olhos. Chorar virou um hábito tão comum que nem se envergonhava mais. Nem mesmo de se enfraquecer na frente de seu inimigo.

"Eu sou um espião." Ele respondeu depois de algum tempo, os olhos dourados focados para a janela. Eles ficaram mais claros com o reflexo do sol. "Essas pessoas tinham interesses nas terras de meu irmão e estavam fazendo uma chacina contra aldeias pacíficas com uso de pessoinhas desprezíveis chamadas mikos." Kagome tremeu com o insulto. "Uma delas especialmente matou minha mãe, então pode-se dizer que tenho uma pequena vingança pessoal." Ele sorriu maleficamente e voltou o olhar para a garota.

"Foi... meu pai?" A voz quase não saía com o espanto. Ele assentiu lentamente e sorriu ao vê-la se despedaçar em sua frente. Sofrer. Quebrar com a imagem de pai perfeito, que em suas viagens acabava com vida de fêmeas e filhotes. Incendiava vilas de pessoas inocentes.

"A vida é cruel, Kagome." Ele começou, depois de ouvir os soluços se acalmarem. "Você vivia em um conto de fadas enquanto outras pessoas morriam. O sangue delas custeou as moedas de seus quimonos. Os presentes para sua mãe, seu irmão. Cada lágrima pelos filhos que morriam trazia banquetes em sua casa. Nunca achou estranho como seu pai voltava das pequenas viagens?"

Doía. Era mentira.

"Pois eu matei cada um dos líderes. Suas esposas que esperavam em casa. Seus filhos, seus animais de estimação. E deixei por último sua família, porque queria consumir a vida de cada um, lentamente. Envolvi até mesmo aquela sua amiguinha que nada tinha a ver. Matei seus pais, seu irmão, sua melhor amiga, tudo em sua frente." Ele sorriu do modo mais cruel que podia, ainda que o ódio e a dor em seus olhos desmentissem toda a violência de suas palavras ácidas.

"E por que não me matou?"

"Porque é o que você mais deseja." Ele tocou-lhe o rosto manchado com lágrimas, e os dedos se afogaram nas outras que desciam sem parar. "Porque a cada dia que levanta quer morrer pelo que aconteceu, quer esquecer. E cada pessoa que fica próxima de você eu mato, para que seja mais e mais infeliz, do mesmo modo que seu pai fez comigo."

"Ele não está mais aqui para você se vingar." Ela murmurou e não soube quando o abraçou ou quando os braços dele apertaram sua cintura. Ou ainda porque ela o batia com violência nas costas, chorava em seus ombros e ele nada fazia. "Eu não sabia de nada, por que teve que me envolver? Em que vai ajudar manchar suas mãos e sua alma de sangue se isso não trará sua mãe de volta?"

"Mas isso me acalma. E você virou minha pequena obsessão, te torturar é a coisa mais divertida desse mundo, Kagome." Ele olhou no fundo de seus olhos. "Porque agora que você é tão miserável quanto eu, que não tem mais nada a perder, sabe como é estar abaixo do que considera ser possível."

"Eu odeio tanto você." Ela soluçou e limpou os olhos, agarrando a gola de sua roupa. "Odeio o que você me fez passar, a sua crueldade, a maneira que me tortura, eu odeio tanto..."

"Eu também te odeio, Kagome." Ele mordeu de leve seu lábio inferior. "E odeio mais porque você não admite o quanto me ama por ter te livrado de tudo que te impedia de ser livre." Ele beijava seu rosto e mexia em seus cabelos. "Por mais miserável que você seja, eu lhe fiz um grande favor. E você me ama por isso e me odeia porque não quer aceitar."

"Cale a boca." Ela murmurou. Era coisas demais, não tinha mais o que pensar.

"Ah doce Kagome, você é incrível." Ele sorriu e com um gesto rápido amarrou os pulsos dela acima da cabeça, depois de imobilizá-la contra o colchão. "Tão parecida com minha noiva..."

"Kikyou?" Ela sussurrou quase sem ar. O peso dele era muito para seu corpo. "Se era sua noiva por que a matou? Por que batia nela?"

"Porque era humana demais. Sentimental demais. E me amava demais para seu próprio bem." Ele rasgou-lhe as roupas com as garras e sorriu mais ao vê-la se encolher com medo. "Ah, não me decepcione, sei que sonhou muitas noites com isso."

"Vai me estuprar e me matar como fez com ela?" Novamente, começou a chorar. "Vai realmente me tirar toda a dignidade."

"Não, Kagome." Ele sorriu e mordiscou seu lábio. "Eu só vou fazer o que _você_ quer. Nada mais e nada menos. Poderá me matar depois se quiser, te ensino como." Ele deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço e ombros, ouvindo a garota suspirar entre soluços. "A morte pode ser rápida, ou lenta, você escolhe. Só terá que arcar com sua consciência depois, mas isso não é problema meu. Concorda?"

Ela ficou em silêncio. Podia acabar com todo o pesadelo. Seu agressor iria _realmente_ ensinar tal coisa? Talvez ele estivesse louco, não entendia muito bem como era o fluxo de seus pensamentos. E era difícil pensar, já que ele a distraía e torturava com toques pelos lábios, mãos, presas. O próprio corpo dele a tocava agora, e odiava a maneira que correspondia com palavras incoerentes e respiração entrecortada. Suspiros.

Kagome estava atada. Nada lhe restava senão corresponder ao que lhe era imposto, e pouco havia para se pensar. O seu nome escapou de seus lábios, e somente sua imagem, os olhos tão cheios de dor, invadiu sua mente e apertava seu coração, como as mãos dele se firmavam em seus quadris. Ele era tão bonito, tão perfeito, tão demoníaco e mau...

Era cruel, não tinha remorso ou consciência. Ele a odiava e de alguma maneira estranha a admirava. Sua vida foi salva por esta admiração, obsessão assassina, que o motivava a torturá-la por um crime que seu pai cometeu. Que não tinha idéia, mas que era vívido em sua mente pela sua descrição vaga. Ele podia matá-la naquele instante, com garras ou com força, com adagas ou com espada, que estavam jogadas junto com suas roupas. Mas apenas havia o aperto em seus quadris, vago, ligeiramente cansado, e o peso de seu corpo suportado pelos seus braços, e a cortina de cabelos prateados, grudados com o suor, observando-a tremer como ele, com o rosto igualmente corado, com a mesma respiração pesada e batida ritmada de corações acelerados.

Naquele instante sabia que tinha morrido. Não da maneira física, porque suas funções cerebrais e corporais continuavam a funcionar, ainda mais as sensoriais, porque o toque da pele dele era tão abrasivo quanto em seus sonhos. Os olhos dele tragavam os últimos vestígios de sua alma, que tinha ido embora a partir daquele momento. Estava corrompida por dentro, confraternizara com o inimigo e nenhum vestígio de arrependimento trazia lágrimas aos seus olhos.

Ele finalmente tinha conseguido sua vingança e despedaçou-a em tantos pedaços, de tantas maneiras que tinha certeza que nunca poderia se recuperar. Ele beijou-a de maneira suave, como um pedido de desculpas, e a afastou-se de seu corpo, apenas para abraçá-la de lado, após desamarrar as fitas que prendiam seus braços doloridos.

"Você pode concentrar sua energia em uma faca e cortar bem aqui." Ele indicou o lugar onde a artéria de seu pescoço pulsava forte. "Vai me purificar e me fazer sangrar. Em poucos minutos estarei morto." Ele deslizou os dedos pela cintura dela e apertou o local ligeiramente em uma carícia. "Ou pode me acertar com flechas purificadoras e enfiar facas em meu abdômen e costas. Vou sangrar e ser purificado. Morrerei em um dia, agonizando lentamente. Ou ainda..."

"Pare." Ela sussurrou. As lágrimas que deixavam sua visão turva. "Chega de mortes, chega de tortura, de vingança. Você já conseguiu se vingar, já matou tudo que eu tinha de bom, tragou minha alma." Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos, como se fosse difícil fitá-la. "Estou tão miserável quanto você, que era o que você queria."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. O sol chegava à marca do meio dia, brilhando com força e invadindo o quarto e as peles suadas com seus raios e calor. Kagome sentou-se devagar e fitou-o, que tinha os olhos abertos e inexpressivos, como se esperasse sua reação.

"O que você quer, Kagome?"

"Fique em silêncio." Ela sorriu, um gesto triste e quebrado, mas condizia ao seu estado. Falava muito mais do que as lágrimas que chorou durante aqueles dois anos. "Por favor, apenas fique em silêncio."

Ele assentiu devagar e abriu o braço esquerdo, para que ela se acomodasse. Kagome repousou a cabeça em seu peito e adormeceu sem sonhos, sentindo uma paz que a muito não conseguia nomear. Era aquele tipo de vazio confortável, trazia uma serenidade que beirava a displicência, mesmo depois de tudo que tinha acontecido.

Quando ela acordou novamente, era noite. Estava sozinha, vestida com uma yukata limpa e o lampião aceso ao seu lado. Ao seu lado, cheirava florestas e homem, ainda que o local estivesse morno e vazio. Exceto por uma silenciosa rosa vermelha, com uma fita prateada que costumava usar em festas para prender o cabelo.

Cambaleou quando se levantou de modo abrupto e correu pela casa escura, já que conhecia seus caminhos de cor. Chegou à entrada ofegante, e observou Inuyasha com as mesmas roupas branca e azul, os cabelos prateados contra o vento. Seus olhos estavam obscurecidos pelo brilho fraco da lua cheia e o rapaz se encontrava em absoluto silêncio, tragado em sua própria agonia.

Desceu as escadas e aproximou-se lentamente, com medo de assustá-lo. Tocou seu braço e ele virou a cabeça em sua direção. As orelhas se mexiam de acordo com sons longínquos, que não podia captar sendo humana. Havia um terceiro tom de dourado, que era o da tranqüilidade. Reluzia menos do que ouro polido, e mais do que ouro velho. Era único, e misturava-se ao prata, trazendo a purificação que tanto lhe faltava na alma.

"Obrigada."

Ele assentiu novamente. Com um rápido beijo em sua testa, partiu no mesmo silêncio que ela tinha pedido, e que ele a deixara no primeiro encontro. Mas com o coração mais leve e sereno. Sua obsessão podia ser deixada para trás, assim como o sorriso dela quando viu aquele olhar tão límpido.

E na mesma ausência de som, ela pegou suas coisas da casa e partiu para a estrada, sem rumo e sem dono. Visitaria seus pais e deixaria um incenso purificar a alma deles, para que descansassem em paz, apesar de todos os crimes. Fumaça prata. Pura. E silenciosa.

Porque algumas vezes apenas a quietude ouve os nossos apelos desesperados.

_**F I M!**_

**O que dizer? Nem tem muito o que dizer. Quatro anos para finalizar essa fanfic tão querida, que a Kagome-Lily me concedeu para continuar. É um longo tempo, eu assumo, mas espero que o final tenha ficado a altura de que vocês, que dedicaram o tempo e espera. Decidi eliminar o epílogo e deixar esse final assim, não tão dark quanto eu tinha planejado, mas definitivamente menos previsível do que matar todo mundo. Agradeço de coração ao apoio de todas vocês!**

**E como sempre, a você caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review.**

**Beijos,**

**Lally. (26-11-2007)**


End file.
